QUANTUM LEAP: A Leap Into Terror Part 2
by Tharpdevenport
Summary: The contuinuation of a leap ... you will not soon forget.....


Sam holds his daughter firmly with his face up aside her right shoulder. He knew this part of the leap and the fuzziness in his mind was still clearing.

The tears, which he was still unclear as to from what, rolled down his face at the angle and permeated her shoulder. Though "what" was unclear, the feeling of emotion, however, rang through his body powerfully and told him something was amiss. Terribly amiss.

"Do not cry, oh my darling," and as he opens his eyes, Larry rounds the corner into the living room; almost strutting, and his fly open.

Sam comes to a stand and nudges Catrina behind him. A quiet rage builds in him.

Larry laughs a laugh like from the belly upon seeing Devins, "Heh, so you're the hero now?"

"Get out of my home," he warns.

"Owww … don't wanna upset ol' Mickey Devins. You just be all patient now while I go get my keys," and he walks off.

Sam lowers back down and holds his daughter some more; her still crying as he redid her shoulder strap.

"Daddy, he-"

"Shhh … I know," and he holds her tighter and in a protective way, looking down as Larry passes by.

Larry stops after opening the front door, "See ya later," and shuts it loudly.

After a few minutes or so, Sam wraps his arms around her and lifts her up, cradling her. He turns left down the hall and makes a soft right into his room.

Easing down, he gently places Catrina onto his bed. The strap, he notes, had come undone again. He reaches removes the overalls and shirt she is wearing and throws them to the ground.

He looks at her as he wraps his covers around her, "We'll get you new cloths," and makes them snug. He stands back, "I'm going to draw you a bath. I'll be right back," and he exits out.

Catrina hears the movement outside the room; the bathroom door opening, items being moved about and the tub filling with warm water. The tears in her eyes well up again and she haunches over, hiding her face in the covers she gripped.

He reenters his room and stops at the front of the his bed, where Catrina lie.

"Come on, Catrina."

She doesn't budge. Sam removes the blankets and picks her up again.

Entering the bathroom, Catrina sees the tub filling and bubbles from the bubble bath.

"Baby, you got to stand up. Put your legs down so I can set you."

When she does so, Sam carefully lowers her until he feels her weight balance out, and releases her.

"Take as long as you need. Should you need me, call for me; I won't be far…" and he turns, leaving the bathroom and shutting the door behind himself.

She looks away.

…

Sam stops dead center in the living room after making sure the door was locked. His stare blank and contemplating, he doesn't notice the Imaging Chamber door open and shut.

"There you are, Sam! Ziggy looked all over for you. You know what the odds are you'd leap back into the same person?"

"Incalculable; too large for the mind to wrap itself around."

"Sam, is she…"

"Bathing."

"This is good," he takes the cigar from his mouth, "it means we can change things; stop that Larry creep and keep her from committing suicide."

"No," without looking at him.

"NO?! Sam – you're gonna have to explain this one to me."

"It could have been a lot worse. She could have died. Worse yet, I could have died and left her fatherless. Lest we forget Lee Harvey Oswald, I'd rather not tempt fate and toy with time."

Looking at him curiously, al says, "You're call, but I think we could pull it off."

"Tell me something: what does Ziggy think I'm here to do now? Watch?!"

Al looks away and pretends to mess with the buttons on the datalink, "Sam, I can't tell you that."

"If I'm in control," Sam turns around to face Al, "then why? Why do this to myself? Was my anguish not great enough? Conceivably, _what_ could I do here but watch events unfold and drive myself to a murderous rage?!"

"Well, since you didn't quite succeed in saving her, maybe you leaped earlier in the timeline in a subconscious maneuver to try again."

"If that's true, then I should have leaped after I stated I wasn't going to alter it."

Al contemplates a moment and shrugs, "Maybe something are unavoidable."

**QUANTUM LEAP**: "_A LEAP INTO TERROR_ – PART 2: LESSONS UNLEARNED"


End file.
